


Notes for the Future

by Shellsan



Series: PokerPairWeek2k19 [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Flirting, Less than usual tho, M/M, Mana is briefly mentioned, Musician!Allen, Not Canon Compliant, Restaurant Owner!Tyki, Rich!Tyki, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Allen was a fairly a decent piano player looking for some work. Tyki was a restaurant owner, looking for someone to play classical music live.Written for Day 4: Music AU





	Notes for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Officially back up to date after this one, yay! I like how this one turned out, even though it wasn't what I had in mind. I was actually going to go with the roommates trope (the other option for day 4) but I didn't like how it worked, so you get this instead. Please enjoy, and let me know your thoughts!~

**Poker Pair Week 2k19**

**Day Four:** Music AU

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray Man

**Notes for the Future**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Allen hummed lightly to himself as he made his way up the street to the fancy restaurant named 'Noah's Arc' that sat in the heart of the city.

He'd put out resumes with anywhere he thought would take him on for his piano work earlier this year, and he'd had minimal luck, picking up some one-off performances on occasion. But this was a big opportunity for him, since they were offering a full-time position, at a decent salary, if Allen proved to be worth the money.

He'd been called in to perform a live demo before the owner, before they made their final decision, and he wanted to feel nervous, but honestly he was confident in his ability to perform, just as he would for an entire crowd. He had dressed up for the occasion however, with black slacks, a white button down shit, and a grey vest, with a red tie, since he wanted to suit the upper-class mood that would be part of the restaurant.

Since he was young he'd had an affinity for the instrument, learning where he could until Mana could afford to pay for proper lessons. From there, he'd only improved.

It was his dream to just keep playing music, so if he could make money that way, well, he wasn't sure that there was anything better in the world to him.

Stepping into the restaurant, ignoring the 'closed' sign, he tilted his head a little, glancing around.

“Hello?” He asked, spotting a man who looked to be a few years older than himself, probably his mid-twenties.

“I'm afraid we're shut.” The man informed him, turning to face him – and god he was hot. Dark skin, darker hair, and sly looking brown eyes. He was taller than Allen too, probably a good ten centimetres taller than himself, perhaps more.

Coughing a little to clear his drying throat, he smiled politely. “Ah, I apologise. My name is Allen Walker? I'm supposed to be performing a demo for a job here?” Allen offered.

A smirk formed on the other man's face. “Ah of course. My name is Tyki Mikk, and I am the owner of this humble establishment.” He introduced himself, shaking Allen's hand before turning to walk across the room where a grand piano was set up. “Well then, boy, let's see how you do. I'm going to let you play whatever you wish for a few minutes, and then if I think you're any good, I will make a couple of requests of you to see how you would handle them if someone else requests one of you.”

Allen nodded in understanding, trailing after and forcing himself not to let his eyes drop to the way Tyki's slacks clung to his ass.

“Of course.” Allen agreed, pushing his own thirst to the side.

Taking a seat in front of the piano, he waited for Tyki's nod before he went ahead.

Breathing deeply, he completely relaxed as he let his fingers fall across the keys, music filling the air, soft and subtle, before he allowed the song to pick up a little, and then drop back again, doing his best to show case his abilities.

“Stop.” Tyki called.

Opening his eyes (when had they fallen shut?), Allen turned to look at Tyki once more.

“Well done.” Tyki praised, eye's sharp, but intrigued. Good.

“Thank you sir.”

“I noticed that you don't use sheet music. Are the songs memorised, or original? I didn't recognise it.”

Allen hummed. “Both? It was a mix of many different songs I've learnt over the years. I remember them all without sheet music. I may need sheet music for some requests, and I can read it just fine, but I don't bother with it once I've completely memorised a song.” He explained.

“Oh? Impressive.”

Shrugging a little, Allen smiled politely. “If you say so.”

“Good answer.” Tyki chuckled. “If I were to give you sheet music to learn a selection of songs, how long would it take?”

Thinking for a moment, Allen bit his lip. “Somewhere between a week and three weeks, depending on length and the amount of time I can put into practice.”

“And how many pieces can you play at current.”

Allen smirked a little. “Test me and find out?” He offered.

Tyki smirked back. “A little cocky, aren't you boy?”

“I'd like to think that my most attractive trait is my honest personality and my confidence.”

Chuckling, the sound rushing over Allen like rich chocolate, there was a hint of approval in Tyki's eyes. Perhaps he rather liked it when someone gave as good as they received? If that was the case, then Allen would be happy to off his services.

“Very well. Here is a list of requests I have for you to perform.” Tyki informed him, holding out a sheet of paper, listing the names of the songs.

Scanning over it, Allen grinned. They were mostly popular songs so he had long since memorised them.

“Not a problem, Sir.”

At Tyki's nod to start, he placed the pages down on top of the piano and focused instead on playing once more, letting the songs run through fluidly, as he lost himself in the music. He wasn't sure how long he played for, but when he opened his eyes once more, he couldn't help the slight smirk at how mesmerised Tyki looked.

Hitting the last few keys, he finished off the final request from the page with a flourish, proud of himself.

It was silent for a moment, before Tyki managed to clear his throat. “Well, that was quite good.” He praised. “It would be completely remiss of me to turn down your talent.”

Allen's heart practically soared at that news.

“If you'll follow me, there's some paperwork that I need you to fill out, then we will sort out availability and such, and the hours I expect of you.” Tyki informed, snapping into a more business like mode, all playfulness from earlier gone for the moment.

“Of course.”

Stepping down from the piano, Allen followed once more as Tyki led him through the staff area and into an office.

Motioning for Allen to follow suit, Tyki sat down, grabbing some paperwork that was set off to the side.

“I'll need you to fill these out before you leave today. What kind of availability do you have for this position, and what kind of hours are you looking for?”

“I'm available any time, every week. And I'm after whatever hours you are able to offer me.” Allen admitted, thinking over his current hobbies. They were few and far between, since music was his life, and he could re-work them around everything once he had his shifts.

“Just what I wanted to hear.” Tyki agreed, looking over the sheet he had. “I have one other musician employed currently, but they only work twice a week currently, on Fridays and Saturdays. All of your shifts will run from six at night, until nine at night, and you will be looking at working Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday nights. Is this load going to be too heavy for you?” Tyki inquired.

Allen shook his head. “Sounds perfectly reasonable.” He agreed.

They went over a few more details, and by the time Allen getting up to leave, he knew his first shift would be in four days time, on Monday, at six as promised.

“Well then, boy, it would seem that everything is in order, except for one thing, although this is a personal thing, so feel free to stop me.” Tyki offered, standing up with Allen.

Raising an eyebrow, Allen titled his head slightly. “And that would be?” He inquired, before tacking 'sir?' onto the end belatedly, smirking at little at the mirth that danced in the other man's eyes.

“There's no need for that kind of cheek.” Tyki chastised lightly.

Shrugging his shoulder, Allen gave a mock bow. “I apologise, sir. I meant nothing by it.”

There was a short amused sound, before Tyki leaned over the desk, hands supporting himself. “I find _that_ rather hard to believe. You haven't even started work yet, and you're already causing me problems.”

Biting his lip, Allen couldn't help but make his eyes widen, attempting to look innocent. “I truly am sorry, sir. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” He joked lightly, voice soft in a faux show of submission.

Tyki 'tsked', “I suppose there may be one thing.” He admitted. “A date.”

The look on Allen's face was replaced with shock for a second, before he gathered himself. “A date?”

“Yes, boy, a date. Don't think I didn't notice you check me out earlier.”

Allen's cheeks dusted light pink, and his turned his head up. “I was hardly the only one.” He challenged, daring Tyki to say otherwise.

The other man just chuckled. “Very true. Which is exactly why I believe it would be within our interests to go on a date. Just once, nothing more unless it goes well. Surely you wouldn't deny me that?” He teased lightly.

Allen smirked. “I suppose I had better, _sir._ I wouldn't want you to fire me before I even started, after all.” He agrees lightly.

“Cheeky.”

“You like it.”

“I tolerate.”

Allen snorted. “You're a liar.”

Tyki smirked. “If that's what you wish to believe.” He allowed, shrugging lightly, standing up straight once more. “Saturday night, here, six-thirty?”

“I suppose I can make time for you.” Allen allowed, just to hear the other man chuckle.

Stepping around the desk, Tyki bowed slightly as he took Allen's hand into his own gently, bringing it to his lips to press a chaste kiss, like a prince in a fairytale.

“Perfect. Until then, Allen.”

Letting his hand drop back to its spot by his side, Allen nodded, cheeks pink once more from the unexpected display.

“Until then.”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
